


The Witching Hour

by cryptidkickflip



Series: Not Another Witch AU [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Closet Sex, M/M, Smut, Trans Keith (Voltron), Witch AU, Witch Lance, might make this a series, smut with the possibility of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 05:31:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12764178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cryptidkickflip/pseuds/cryptidkickflip
Summary: Lance and Keith steal away during lunch break to get a little alone time.





	The Witching Hour

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, no, this is just sex. There's like, the barest hint of a plot in here because I've been kicking around the idea for a Voltron Witch AU since like, Halloween, and if you guys are about it I can totally get to work on it.

            Lance almost couldn’t contain the snort that bubbled up inside of him when he saw where Keith was tugging them.

            “Keith, can’t you see the irony here?” He sniped. The dark look that the boy shot him from under his bangs made his steps shorten momentarily. His pants were just a _little_ too tight all of the sudden to maintain his usual swagger. “We’re about to go into a _broom closet,_ ”

            “Shut it,” Keith growled, one side of his mouth ticking up. Lance was forgiven, for the moment. Keith knelt down and pulled his wallet out of his pocket. Lance’s eyes scanned the hallway. It was lunch period, and this was the science wing. No real reason why anybody should be over here unless they also needed a little alone time in a broom closet to get them through the day. Keith unlocked the door in seconds with his lockpicks and had a finger snagged in Lance’s belt loop before Lance could say anything else. The door closed behind them, and they were plunged into darkness.

            “Light switch?” Lance breathed. Keith’s hands were _everywhere_ , gods, the boy was an octopus.

            “We don’t need it,” Keith insisted lowly, pressing wet kisses to the column of Lance’s throat. Lance hummed in response. That was one surefire way to get Lance to be quiet, and Keith found that out early on. Lance got to work on Keith’s jacket. “No,” There was a hiccup in the inception of a love bite. “Not today.”

            “Okay, _mi cielo_. Where?” Hands cupped Keith’s face and the pads of lithe thumbs rubbed small circles in his cheekbones.

            “Backdoor only,” Keith’s voice rasped and he cleared his throat. He’d never not feel awkward about this part, but he knew it was best for the both of them. Lance, bless him, giggled to relieve the tension in the air.

            “As you were,” Keith let out a low laugh and brought his attention back to just under the palm that reminded him where he had left off in the dark. Keith finished bringing a dark blossom to life on Lance’s collarbone, just under the line of his tee shirt and snaked his hands up Lance’s stomach. “You’re impatient today,” Lance said quietly in his ear.

            “I’m impatient every day,” Keith shot back before lifting the tee shirt up and over Lance’s head. The soft chuckle made Keith’s heart pound and he felt his face break into a grin.

            “You got me there, mullet,” Lance said quietly. Keith grabbed Lance’s belt buckle and tugged gently. “Go ahead.” Keith could already tell that Lance was _so ready for this_ as he unbuttoned his pants and eased his fly over his erection. The hiss that Lance let out made Keith grin again as he sunk to his knees. Lance tangled his fingers in Keith’s hair as Keith worked Lance’s boxers down. “Guess which ones I’m wearing,” Lance said, not fully expecting an answer.

            “Uh, the happy cow ones,” Keith said offhandedly as he fished around in his jacket pocket for a condom. Lance gasped.

            “How did you know?” There was a rip as Keith tore open the package with his teeth. “Maybe that’s your magic, Keith. Mind-reading.”

            “Not the time,” Keith said stiffly. He rolled the condom down Lance’s length and Lance swallowed with a gulp.

            “You’re right,” He gasped. Keith chuckled darkly as he licked his lips.

            “Like usual,” Keith muttered. Lance didn’t have a chance to fight back before Keith took him into his mouth. The air left Lance’s lungs in a hurry as Keith took as much as he could with a bob of his head. Lance’s hand tightened in Keith’s hair and Lance felt Keith grin around him.

            “Kinky mullet,” Lance breathed on a shaky exhale. Keith swirled his tongue over the head and Lance groaned, deep in his throat. Lance _tugged_ and it was Keith’s turn to moan as he took more of Lance in on another frantic bob. “Keith,” Lance breathed. “Keith, Keith,” He was praying, now. Keith knew this rhythm like he knew the rhythm in shifting gears on his bike. “You’re so good at this, Keith. You and that filthy mouth,” Lance muttered. Keith knew his pupils would be blown wide with an expression on his face that always made Keith wonder what Lance thought he was looking at. Keith hummed and chuckled when the vibrations made Lance stutter. “Slow down, slow down,” Lance instructed. “We’ve still got the main event.” Keith extricated Lance from his mouth with a crude popping sound.

            “You got the lube?” He asked, standing up.

            “Do I have the lube, he asks.” Lance scoffed. A plastic snap answered Keith’s question. “Are you going to be a good boy and get ready for me?” Keith’s hands moved of their own accord. Pants hit the floor, and thumbs hooked into the waistband of boxers. “Uh, don’t forget your gloves, dude. Last time was gross,” Keith snorted and unhooked the snaps on his gloves and tucked them into his jacket pocket. He put a hand out and connected with Lance’s chest.

            “Ready.” He said huskily. Lance’s hand cupped the curve of his ass.

            “That makes two of us,” He said. Keith could hear the grin in his voice as a finger smoothed between his cheeks. The lube was warm from riding around in Lance’s pocket all day. “Spread your legs a bit,” Lance muttered in his ear. “That’s a good boy,” Heat pooled low in Keith’s abdomen at the words. Lance’s finger teased at the entrance and Keith couldn’t hold in the growl that escaped him at the taunting contact. “Calm down, wild man, we’re getting there,” He chuckled. Keith arched his back and Lance kissed him in an obvious attempt at distraction. Keith kissed back for a moment but snagged Lance’s bottom lip in a sharp bite. “Ow!” Lance cried. “Alright, alright, you frickin’ cannibal, you win,” Lance’s finger dipped into Keith and Keith’s breath hitched. “Happy?”

            “Very,” Keith responded. The word vibrated in his chest and made Lance chuckle at him, but Lance kept up his work. Lance peppered Keith’s neck with soft kisses as he toiled, making Keith’s breaths come in staccato gasps.

            “You ready?” Lance whispered into the crook of Keith’s neck.

            “Yesterday,” Keith muttered, backing away and spinning around.

            “Okay, logistically, there’s gotta be something for you to lean on in here,” Lance said, palming himself and getting a bit more lube.

            “The shelves,” Keith replied, already leaning over.

            “Good thinkin’. I knew we kept you around for more than your charming good looks,” Lance chuckled, his hand connecting with Keith’s ass. His thumb swirled around Keith’s hole. “What’s your poison today, wild man?”

            “Lightning,” Keith said, without hesitation. Lance hummed as he lined himself up.

            “Lightning,” He replied. “Coming right up,” Strong hands gripped Keith’s hips and the pressure built against him. It was all he could do to keep himself from rocking back on his heels and fucking himself against Lance, and he bit his lip in impatience. Lance’s thumbs swirled against Keith’s hipbones and Keith tasted pennies in the air. That was his only warning before a sharp snap filled the air and every point of contact that Lance had with him came to life briefly. A groan pulled itself from Keith’s throat like taffy and Lance bottomed out. “That’s a good boy,” Lance said lowly. There was a pause.

            “Lance, if you don’t move in two seconds,” Keith snapped.

            “Alright, alright. I’d say, ‘Keep your shorts on,’” He replied, swirling his thumbs on Keith’s hips once more. Keith tasted pennies as he growled.

            “Lance!” Lance chuckled and pulled himself slowly backwards before allowing Keith to have a taste of the thunderstorm in his veins. Keith’s limbs tingled as one hand snaked forward, towards his dick.

            “What’s your colour?” Lance asked tenderly. Keith allowed a second to pass before answering.

            “Green,” He replied. Sparking kisses made their way up Keith’s spine as Lance lazily circled the head of his dick with a finger, sending tiny arcs of electricity directly into Keith’s brain. “Oh, god,”

            “Leave him out of this,” Lance chuckled. He picked up the pace, tearing another low moan from Keith’s chest. Keith felt the pressure building in his groin as Lance’s magic made his whole being tingle to life. He rasped a breath and the steady stream of words that he hadn’t realized he’d been babbling — _mine, mine, mine,_ — slammed to a stop as another snap sounded and electricity kissed his asscheek. “Oh, thaaat might be a little sore later,” Lance stopped moving. Keith snarled and bucked his hips back and Lance whined.

            “Somethin’ to remember you by,” Keith said darkly and Lance resumed his work on Keith’s dick. The sparks in his fingertips made Keith’s head swim and his lungs felt like they couldn’t get enough air.

            “You are such a good boy,” Lance whispered huskily in his ear, moulding himself to Keith’s back.

            “I’m close,” Keith stuttered and Lance nipped his ear.

            “Me too,” He grunted. He picked up the pace, chasing his own release, and turned up the voltage, chasing a release for Keith. A whine escaped Keith’s mouth as he felt his knees begin to shake. Lance gripped Keith’s waist tighter to keep from falling over as the pair of them saw the face of a God they knew intimately.

            Keith’s moans reached a crescendo, and three things happened all at once. The lightbulb over them flared to life, but it was short-lived. The power flowing through it caused it to explode in a shower of purple sparks. The cleaning supplies on shelves that they were debauching swiped themselves down, falling all around the boys but miraculously not touching them. And last, but absolutely not least, Lance came, followed by Keith shortly after.

            “Holy shit,” Lance breathed, eyes wild in the dark. “That usually doesn’t happen,” He chirped. He pressed one last kiss to Keith’s spine as he extricated himself from Keith’s ass. “Wonder what _that_ was,”

            “Dunno,” Keith rasped. His forehead rested on his arm on the shelf. “Think you could find some paper towels?” Lance turned his phone flashlight on and set to work cleaning his boyfriend up.

            “Did that lightbulb explode purple, or am I just losin’ it?” Lance asked, and Keith gave him a level look.

            “We just had mind-blowing sex in a school janitor’s closet, and you want to know what colour the lightbulb exploded in?” Lance huffed at Keith’s dry tone. “You were keeping me pretty busy,”

            “Okay, okay. It was a little… Weird, is all.” Lance said, handing Keith his boxers and pants. “Wait, did you take your jeans off _over_ your boots?” He asked giving Keith an incredulous look. Keith sighed and smacked at his forehead.

            “We’re gonna be late for class,” Keith said, wriggling into his pants and stuffing his hands into his gloves.

            “Sure, sure,” Lance finished cleaning himself off as best as he could before wrapping the condom in an auspicious amount of paper towels. “Hope they don’t find this,” They peeked out of the broom closet before leaving, hands tangling together.

            “I’m sure they’re gonna be more busy with the mess in there than the trash can,” Keith said quietly, cheeks pinkening. “I’m not sure what happened either.” He admitted. Lance peeked back over his shoulder at the closed door with a frown. There was something he couldn’t quite put his finger on about that, but Keith squeezing his fingers once around his snapped his attention back to his boyfriend.

            “Yeah, it’s whatever,” Lance said, waving a hand in the air. “Weird coincidence.”


End file.
